villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Poison Ivy
Poison Ivy (real name: Pamela Lillian Isley) is one of the archenemies of Batman and a former botanist. Due to her special affinity for all plant life, her specialty is eco-terrorism. She is always pictured with flowing red hair and a green plant-like outfit. Her only human companion seems to be Harley Quinn. It is believed that she feels for Harley, who is mistreated by The Joker. Poison Ivy is immune to toxins and uses this ability to her advantage against her enemies. In the 1997 superhero film, Batman & Robin, Poison Ivy teams up with Bane and Mr. Freeze. Appearance Batman: Arkham Asylum Main Article: Poison Ivy (Arkhamverse) Poison Ivy is one of the villains that Batman faces in Batman: Arkham Asylum. She is released from her cell by Harley Quinn, even though she wasn't on the list that the Joker had given her. Poison Ivy then resides in the Botanical Garden's, waiting for the Batman to show up. When Batman finds her, he can easily hurt her, because she has been in the dark for too long. She tells him that he can find an antidote for the Titan in Killer Croc's lair. When Batman leaves the Gardens, the plants start living. The Joker tells Batman that he gave Poison Ivy a Titan shot. Her plants are now taking over the entire island, even lifting statues of the warden and eventually reaching to the top of the Clocktower and the Lighthouse. When Batman came back with the antidote, Poison Ivy became stronger, and knocks away the antidote before he can use it. She turns herself into a gigantic plant-monster. After beating her, she falls into a giant hole. At the end of the game, after beating the Joker, there is a cut scene showing how the guards bring her back to her cell. She also has an entry in the character bios. Her profile states: Botanist Pamela Isley was transformed by a science experiment gone wrong into a plant-human hybrid. With chlorophyll flowing through her veins instead of blood, she developed a toxic touch and a pheromone-fueled talent for seduction. Her crimes have become more ecologically focused as she has increasingly abandoned her human side, identifying more with the natural world. Her unique brand of eco-terrorism often puts her into conflict with Batman, whose iron will usually protects him from her seductive powers. Holy Musical B@man! In HMB, Poison Ivy, along with the other rogues (Penguin, Catwoman, Mr. Freeze, Riddler, and Scarecrow), works with Sweet Tooth to plot a way to destroy the Dark Knight, and to put nuclear Warheads into the city's water supply. Batman & Robin (1997 film) The Batman Main article: Poison Ivy (The Batman) '' ''Gotham Main article: Ivy Pepper The younger version of Poison Ivy named Ivy Pepper (rather than Pamela Isley) appears on the Fox television show, Gotham - which depicts the origins of various DC characters prior to Batman's arrival in the city. She is played by actress Clare Foley, but will be replaced by a new maggie Maggie Geha for the third season in which Ivy will develop into Poison Ivy. Aside from coming across creepy and later taking part in growing magic mushrooms for Butch Gilzean's gang, she isn't depicted as a villain or antagonist during the first and second season. Ivy appeared in the first episode "Pilot" as the daughter to a criminal named Mario Pepper who is accused of murdering Bruce Wayne's parents Thomas and Martha. Mario is later killed when he attempts to attack Detective Jim Gordon, leaving both Ivy and her mother alone (although Mario was abusive towards them). She appeared later in the season when Selina - with Bruce Wayne in tow - tried to find her fence. When Ivy ended up homeless after running away from her foster parents (which she was placed into after the suicide of her mother) she was taken in by Selina who was squatting at Barbara Kean's apartment. The character appeared during the second season in which Detective Harvey Bullock tried to find the location of Selina Kylie and Bridgit Pike. Later on when Bruce began living on the streets of Gotham as part of his training to learn the criminal way, they went to visit Ivy who was growing magic mushrooms for the Gilzean crime family. In the third season, Ivy will become Poison Ivy after she has an encounter from an escaped monster from the Indian Hill facility. Animated Appearances 1992 The classic cartoon incarnation is a sexy seductive version and the inspiration of the Batman and Robin version. She was voiced by Diana Pershing. DC Animated Universe Poison Ivy is a major recurring antagonist in "Batman: The Animated Series". She is one of Batman's archenemies and arguably his female archenemy (with Catwoman and Talia being an on/off villain and Harley being a henchmen). Born as Pamela Lillian Isley, Poison Ivy is an eco-terrorist who Batman first encounters in the episode "Pretty Poison", where she is also the girlfriend of Two-Face. She gradually grows into one of his biggest enemies and forms alliances with various other villains throughout the series. Her most notable relationship is with Harley Quinn, with whom she became best friends with. The two of them even became two of the primary protagonists of a spin-off series. She is voiced by Diane Pershing. DC Super Hero Girls In this continuity, Poison Ivy is depicted as a heroine, as opposed to her traditional villainous nature. However, in the novels it is noted that many of the young heroes will likely eventually become villains, meaning that this could simply be a backstory for Ivy's villainy. Though it is unclear if the cartoon series will follow with this concept. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Chlorokinesis': Semi-mystical connection to the plant world through a force called the Green. In some adaptations she can control plants with her mind. For example, in Arkham Asylum: Living Hell she was able to manipulate and animate plants, using roots to form supports for a tunnel she and another inmate named Magpie were digging to escape, and also spawning glowing fungi to entertain Magpie. She controls an entire tree to come down on Clayface, ensnaring him in its branches. More recently, in Batman & Poison Ivy: Cast Shadows, she can be seen bringing down a whole skyscraper with giant vines. *'Toxic Immunity': Immunity to all toxins, bacteria, and viruses. *'Toxikinesis': a deliberate overdose of plant and animal based toxins into her blood stream that make her touch deadly. Ivy can create the most potently powerful floral toxins in Gotham City. Often these are secreted from her lips and administered via a kiss. They come in a number of varieties, from mind controlling drugs to instantly fatal necrotics. Her skin is toxic as well, although contact with it is usually not fatal. *'Pheromone Control': Ivy is known to be able to seduce men and women alike, often using pheromones to do so but even without the pheromones her beauty is still an asset that can seduce. In Batman & Robin, Poison Ivy's pheromones became more practical, utilizing them in a weaponized nature in the form of a potent dust that when blown in the direction of the intended target has a crippling enamoring effect. Varying or stronger doses prolong the mental hold over the victim, causing them to be instantly and completely infatuated with the villainess. Abilities *'Botanist': Expertise in botany. She specializes in creating new plant species and plant/animal hybrids *'Toxicologist': Expertise in toxicology. *'Proficient Combatant': Poison Ivy's athletic abilities have grown over the course of her career. She has learned a limited style of martial arts fighting, is proficient at climbing and leaping, and is a strong and fast swimmer. *'Average Strength': Poison Ivy possesses the strength level of around three women her age, size and weight who engages in intensive regular exercise. Weaknesses *'Vulnerability to Darkness': Poison Ivy requires substantial amounts of solar energy to live. *'Mental instability': Due to Poison Ivy's obsession for plants, when she thinks that they are being threatened, she becomes unstable and filled with rage. She is willing to save her plants at all costs, even if she has to surrender to Batman or ask for his help. *'Vanity': Poison Ivy's self-confidence in her looks and charms can cause her to overlook or dismiss potential disasters. In Batman & Robin, having successfully seduced the inexperienced Robin into falling for her she lures him into her lair - away from Batman - in order to kill him with a poison kiss. Despite her success in kissing the hero she hadn't considered that Robin could break free from her spell and had come prepared for it, unwittingly exposed her true evil nature to him in her smug belief that he was a dead man. Gallery Poison Ivy img.jpg|Poison Ivy's picture from the character bios in Arkham Asylum. Poison Ivy (DC).jpg Profile-poisonivy.jpg Poison_ivy-2.png|Lego version Pihai.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman: The Animated Series tumblr_m8oj54BZuJ1qdqay3o1_1280.jpg|Poison Ivy in The New Batman Adventures Poison Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman: The Brave and the Bold Poison Ivy (BAoA).png|Poison Ivy in Batman: Assault on Arkham Freeze poison bane.jpg|Poison Ivy with Bane and Mr. Freeze ivyface.png Poison_Ivy_JL.png|Poison Ivy in Justice League Poison_Ivy_TB.jpg|Poison Ivy in The Batman Poison_Ivy_YJ.png|Poison Ivy in Young Justice The Mask, Joker and the Poison Ivy.JPG ACChuckDee4.jpg Ivyprofile.jpg Screen Shot 2016-09-19 at 12.29.17 AM.png Tumblr_m8oj54BZuJ1qdqay3o1_1280.jpg Poison Ivy (1).jpg|She is beautiful Poison Ivy (2).jpg Poison Ivy (3).jpg Poison Ivy (4).jpg|Pretty bare leg ivonDH.jpg Video Harley Quinn Meets Poison Ivy Poison Ivy's Children Poison Ivy Ruins Batman's Marriage Notes *An ability to encourage and direct the growth of all plant life. *Plant genes mixed in with her DNA make her an unpredictable and formidable physical opponent. *Exudes natural pheromones that enable her to exert control over victims. Only Batman is resistent to her pheromones. *Skin secretes a toxin that can make her touch extremely deadly and poisonous. *Pathological drive to rid the world of humanity and make it safe for herself and plant life. *The only Batman villain that is immune to Joker Venom. *Poison Ivy appears to die in the episode "Chemistry", although she would appear once more in a flashback in "Mad Love". But she returned in later appearances after the series; alive and well in Justice League, Static Shock ''and ''Gotham Girls. *She was one of the many characters who were "revamped" for the New Batman Adventures. Navigation Category:Female Category:Supervillains Category:Batman Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Misanthropes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Psychopath Category:Elementals Category:Hybrids Category:Tragic Category:Terrorists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Traitor Category:Static Shock Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Delusional Category:Criminals Category:Brainwashers Category:Serial Killers Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Misandrists Category:Redeemed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Black Widow Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Category:Xenophobes Category:Vengeful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Lego Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fighter Category:Live Action Villains Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Provoker Category:Crossover Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Titular Category:Con Artists Category:Cheater Category:Blackmailers Category:Destroyers Category:Gamblers Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Friend of the hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vandals Category:Hegemony Category:Protective Category:Crime Lord Category:Mastermind Category:Archenemy Category:Protagonists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Insecure Category:Parents Category:One-Man Army Category:Leader Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Partners in Crime Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Justice League Villains Category:Injustice Villains Category:In Love Category:Perverts